Toy Factory (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D map. If you are looking for the same map in Pixel Gun World, see Toy Factory (PGW). |level required = 2 }} '''Toy Factory is a Multiplayer Map added in the 10.2.0 update. Appearance This map takes place in a large indoor space. There is a big room in the center of the map full of presents and toys on the floor, and tables where the elves assemble the toys. A large Christmas tree has been put in the middle of the map. From that room it's possible to access to two identical smaller rooms, which are situated on the sides of the main room. From here you can get to the balcony. Two conveyor lines can be seen in both the left and right of the map, which contains a press and 4 sets of rotating saw blades, in which will kill any players if touched. In the 17.1.0 update, there were some changes in the map, including a nuclear missile shop, an ad placeholder and more. Strategy *Take out players using Sniper weapons from the balcony near the team's spawn. *Deploy Turrets and throw Nuclear Grenades at the spawn of the other team. *Be careful that the corridors to the other side of the map are dangerous if you do not retreat or go quickly. Not being careful will result in death, as it is pretty easy to die against these hazards. Trivia * The map is based on Santa's Workshop in the North Pole. ** However, this does not refer the map North Pole. * The toys and the paintings are objects from the game and can be seen in other maps: ** The white unicorn can be seen in Heaven Garden. ** The UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter can be seen in Warehouse Assault. ** The M1 Abrams tank can be seen in multiple maps such as Area 52 Labs, Destroyed Megalopolis, and City. ** The Giant Teddy Bear is a gear exclusive to Sandbox. ** The train cars can be seen in Train Depot. ** The different type of cars can be seen in multiple levels such as Mafia Cottage, Bridge, and City. ** The yellow dump truck can be seen in the Bridge level. * In the 11.4.0 update, this map has been removed from Point Capture. ** In the 12.6.0 update, it was removed from the Team Fight, making it removed from multiplayer. * However, in the 13.1.0 update, it was brought back as part of the holiday season. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials (Toy Factory Toy Factory). *Later, there was a remake of the map, making the old map unplayable. Gallery Toy Factory 1.png| The main foyer Toy Factory 2.png| A room that leads to the upper balcony Toy Factory 3.png| The balcony Toy Factory 4.png| The room with the giant Christmas tree Toy Factory 5.png| The conveyor belt Toy Factory 6.png| A painting of Santa's sleigh. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Brought Back